SUMISION
by Minakuna Tachimoto
Summary: Te amo y tu no te das cuenta, solo me maltratas y me haces sufrir... Porque no abres tu corazon y miras a quien tienes en frente... Nuevas Partes! REVIEWS!
1. One Shot

One Shot : Sumisión

**Nota: _Lo Negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de la chica…_**

**I PARTE**……………… Se que lo Quiero

Un Nuevo día, una nueva ilusión… Abrió los ojos y unos leves rayos de sol pasaron a través de su cortina… El sonido de su alarma seguía su canto… La chica, con mirada adormecida alargó su brazo y tomó la alarma apagándola, se sentó y se desperezo un poco. Se desvistió y tomó su toalla, se enrolló en ella y camino rumbo al baño. Sus pies descalzos hacían que ella se erizara al contacto con el frío piso. Entró en el baño, se quitó la toalla y entro en la tina, al inicio el agua estaba helada luego poco a poco la temperatura se regularizó. Al salir del baño, se puso tu bata color turquesa y se dirigió hacia su cuarto con la intención de vestirse para ir a la escuela. Comenzó a vestirse, cuando tomó su falda del colegio se la puso y al abrochar el botón del lado derecho levantó la mirada, su mirada tenía un brillo especial al llegar a su mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

El momento de la llegada a su casa, su cara de sorpresa al verla, la canción que le cantó, sus temas de conversación, todo, absolutamente todo sería inolvidable… fue increíble.

Pensando en todo esto se termino de vestir, tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo al colegio.

**II PARTE**....................Mi Cómplice

Apenas llegó al colegio buscó a su mejor amiga y le contó todo con lujo de detalles desde la llegada a casa de él hasta la salida de la misma. Su amiga sólo la miraba contemplando lo eufórica que estaba su amiga contándole todo.

**III PARTE**………………………Pensando en él

Tocó el timbre y sólo en su mente se encontraba el recuerdo de su rostro, tan solo unas horas después de haberlo visto y sentía que tenía una eternidad de no verlo. Sus ojos, esos ojos que le decían muchas cosas entre ellas su confusión, su impresión…

A llegado la profesora al salón de clases, ella toma su lápiz y en el pupitre escribe su nombre y el de él. Al verlo, vuelve a recordarlo y lanza un suspiro.

**_Una ida a su casa… ver alguna película juntos… pasarla bien… conocerse mejor… esperando que no sea una ilusión……Deseando que su amor sea en algún momento correspondido…_**

Ella oía la clase, pero el sueño la estaba venciendo. Posó su mano sobre los ojos cerrándolos… Recordó su angelical rostro, ese rostro que ocupada sus pensamientos…

**IV PARTE**…………………………Pensamiento

**_Conservo la esperanza, siento que realmente no puedo vivir sin él. Su rostro, tan angelical, tan difícil de olvidar. Pero también noto su indiferencia. Me siento confundida, días al hablarle siento el interés en su voz por la conversación pero hay veces que no es así. Muchos dicen que es una actitud completamente normal en él pero no lo parece. Sin embargo, tengo miedo de perderlo, de que se de cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos._**

_**Su hermanito…ejejeje pues él me ha dicho que gusta de mí, pero me pregunto como puede ser ello posible, lo curioso es que él esta enterado totalmente de mis sentimientos por su hermano mayor, aquel que quiere tanto y resulta ser el dueño de mis pensamientos y mi corazón…**_

------------Flash Back-------------

La chica bajaba del auto con el CD que le daría en su mano, nadie abría la puerta cuando una chica apareció a su lado, era la joven que cuidaba la casa de su amor, ésta llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestaba y la chica llamó a la casa y él le contestó. Ella, nerviosa le dijo que estaba afuera. Este salió vestido con un buzo y un jacket azul marino con franjas blancas. La chica entró mientras que la empleada entraba por otra puerta, la chica se dirigió hacia el rubio y le dijo: "Bueno, aquí está lo que te prometí" Entregándole el CD. Él lo recibió sonriente y le invitó a subir para saludar a su hermanito, ella accedió a la propuesta. Juntos subieron las escaleras mientras que ella observaba las fotos de toda la familia por los rincones de la gran casa.

Entraron al primer cuarto a la mano derecha, este era de color azul marino y techo blanco, allí se encontraba el hermano del rubio sentado en la computadora. Su hermano se levantó y saludó a la linda chica ojiazul. La chica volvió la mirada a su rubio anfitrión y notó que este estaba encendiendo la radio, al encenderla comenzó a inundarse la habitación de una canción de Alejandro Sanz, el chico tomó la mano de la chica y comenzó a cantarle la canción, ella solo lo miraba entre sorprendida y nerviosa. Sin embargo, la canción llegó a su fin y el pito de un carro llamó la atención de ambos, su madre estaba afuera esperándola. "Rayos! Porque ahora", pensó la chica. Luego ambos bajaron y al pie de la escalera se detuvieron para despedirse. El rubio tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos mientras el corazón de esta palpitaba aceleradamente, y luego "Oye! Son claros y de verdad, no son lentes de contacto..." Dijo con alegría el rubio. BOING! La chica casi se cae por semejante comentario **_"Solo a mi se me ocurre que me iba a besar..."_ **Pensó tristemente la chica.

Luego terminaron de bajar la escalera y él abrió la puerta mientras ella se disponía salir pero él la detuvo y la atrajo hacia él dándole un beso en la mejilla.. Y le dijo: "Adiós" acompañado con una sonrisa, ella le respondió con una sonrisa y salió rumbo al auto pero no antes sin notar que el chico no se fue de la puerta hasta que no se hubiese ido... Ahora un recuerdo pero totalmente inolvidable, todas y acá una de las cosas ocurridas quedaría en su mente y en su corazón...

-------------Fin del Flash Back------------

**V PARTE**………………………………El Encuentro

Ella salía del aula con su mejor amiga, aquella que siempre la apoyaba, comprende, anima y consuela en todos los momentos. Ella iba hablando animadamente con su amiga cuando llega a la puerta de salida para dirigirse a la práctica que tenía después de la escuela. De repente, ella vio una cabellera rubia que venía caminando hacía donde ella se encontraba, un presentimiento llegó hasta ella… El rubio cabello desapareció detrás un arbusto y su amiga le pregunto: "¿Ese no es él?"… La chica palideció al pensarlo… **_No, no puede ser él, que hace aquí?..._** De pronto recordó, su hermana! , claro venía a buscar a su hermanita… y la chica se preguntó **_"Ah!, que voy a hacer yo aquí, toda despeinada, sin maquillaje, sin nada!"_** Decía murmurando a su amiga, pero se dio cuenta de que esta ya había desaparecido… Que curioso…

El rubio llegó donde una monja que le diera permiso para entrar a buscar a su hermana, él no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que la vio mientras la monja le hablaba. Él terminó de hablar con la madre, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla: "Hola, como estas?" le preguntó, "bien gracias, aquí viendo la hora en que llegas" le dijo la chica. Él le vio y le dijo que tal vez regresaría en la tarde. Luego se despidieron con la mirada tomando cada uno su camino.

**VI PARTE**………………………………….La Llamada

Tras llegar de su práctica de banda, se conectó en la computadora, lo vio conectado. Él le saludó y poco después él la llamó a su casa hablando animadamente. Él luego le comentó que mientras ella practicaba en banda, él la había espiado un rato, su hermana se había quedado en la escuela para estudiar con su tutora. Y él alegre dijo: "Lo haces bien, no se como no te pegas con la batuta" mientras ella se ruborizaba al escuchar el comentario. De repente una voz la interrumpió diciéndole que bajara y llevara consigo la cámara, "Tengo que cerrar, mi mamá me está llamando" le dijo la chica un tanto triste. Él accedió, ella bajo aún pensando en él, cuando lo había visto en la escuela, se alegro al pensar que por lo menos el pensaba que lo hacía bien… Con estos pensamientos bajo las escaleras a encontrarse con su madre quien la invitaba a ver un eclipse lunar…

**VII PARTE**………………………….¿Una ilusión o un fantasía?

**_Toda la semana, todos los días, cada hora y cada minuto. ¿Si él supiera mis sentimientos me correspondería? No, no lo creo, no soy su tipo de chica, no soy de su clase social, no soy un miembro de su círculo de amistades. Tanto que guardo dentro para darle pero él no me corresponde, aunque no me lo haya dicho, lo sé. Ciertamente pensar en él me lleva como a otro mundo, un paralelo a este… Es difícil de explicar… las veces que pienso en él, es decir, casi todo el día me pongo a recordar su rostro, ese el cual adoro, esos hermosos ojos azules en los que me pierdo y me pregunto si algún día me mirarán solo a mí… Su dulce sonrisa la cual esboza todas sus emociones, la cual me transmite muchas cosas. Sus labios, con los cuales he soñado besar innumerables veces… pero ¿será todo una ilusión, será todo una fantasía que no podrá cumplirse? _**

_**En realidad no lo sé, lo que sé es que este amor que llevo dentro es muy grande, quisiera decirle que lo AMO pero el miedo me abruma, el miedo de perderlo y de tratar de volar sabiendo con certeza mi final… la triste y fría soledad. Esa a la cual temo, en donde no puedes sentir las caricias de ese ser querido, en aquella oscuridad que te rodea haciéndote ver que nadie te quiere. No, no quiero perderlo… Por eso guardo mi secreto, guardo toda la ansiedad, solo por no perderlo.**_

_**Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la primera vez que lo vi y ahora solo cargo con el temor, cargo con el secreto de mi amor por él… pero lo oculto y no saldrá a la luz hasta que llegue el momento indicado.**_

_**En el aspecto amoroso he sufrido mucho y otra desilusión como esta no la soportaría, mi corazón llora al no ser correspondido, llora rogando ser amado… Si tan solo él supiera que ocupa mi mente, mi vida y mi corazón… todo el tiempo…….**_

**VII PARTE**……………………Prometiendo

La chica había hablado con él en muchas ocasiones; el pobre chico sufrió un accidente produciéndole en sus piernas algunas heridas por lo que tuvieron que poner 5 inyecciones. La primera vez que regresó del doctor por la primera inyección tenía dolor de estómago, cabeza y estaba muy cansado. Ella le llamó pero este se despidió al poco rato de comenzar a hablar porque se sentía mal. El segundo día él estaba mejor pero al llegar la segunda inyección se comenzó a sentir mal nuevamente, ella preocupada por su salud le aconsejó que se fuera a dormir para que descansara tomando en cuenta que si él lo hacía no podría hablar con ella. Pero el decidió aceptar su consejo pero no sin antes decirle a la chica: "La próxima vez que vengas a mi casa, me harías un masaje en la espalda", y la chica sonriente dijo: " Si, claro, Loco!" Él solo rió y luego preguntó: "¿Me lo prometes?, "Si" le respondió ella bromeando.

**IX PARTE**……………………………A medianoche la luna es mi testigo.

**_Aquí sentada en mi alma, viendo como no llegamos a ser más que amigos. Si supieras que al ver el viento acariciar tu rubia cabellera, me hace desear ser viento. Quiero que sepas que no hay libro que describa tu belleza angelical, no hay día que no amanezca el sol en tu mirada. Sabes? Tu risa es una orquesta que me pone a bailar,… tú, corazón, eres mi vida! Regalo que Dios me ha dado a mí, que llenaste el vacío que antes había en mí y me alivia sólo escuchar tu voz. Mi imaginación vuela más allá de lo posible si supieras cuanto te quiero, que te quiero más, mucho más que lo que otras chicas te pudiesen querer, aquellas que sólo se interesan por tu físico y tu dinero. Mi corazón sólo late por ti, no puedo pensar siquiera si lo supieras. Subo la vista a lo alto y veo la luna, la única que conoce todo mi sufrimiento, la única que conoce mi dolor._**

_**A ella le canto para que te acaricie con mi amor, para que te diga cuanto te amo, que eres lo que más quiero, y que a través de ella quiero darte un beso.**_

_**Ella, la Luna, que sabe de soledad que te aconseje para que vengas a mí.**_

_**Pero amor mío, lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mí, Yo te quiero más que a todo, necesito de tus besos, le haces falta a mis días, a mis noches y no se que hacer sin ti. Pero son mis temores los que me alejan, el temor de sentirme rechazada. **_

_**Sólo ruego que un día llegues a quererme, que yo pueda demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, ese ser tan importante en el que te has convertido para mí, solo que me quieras…**_

**X PARTE**…………………No puedo decirlo!!!

**_No estas para eso… Vaya que contradictorio… tu pasado no diría lo mismo, pero yo no debería ver tu pasado, al de hoy en día es del que estoy enamorada. Vaya, mis amistades me han preguntado innumerables veces porque aun no te he dicho lo que siento por ti pero es que no puedo decírtelo! Muchos dicen que ya es demasiado tiempo, bueno no creo que sea tanto, sólo 8 meses por lo menos te he conocido mejor pero lo que ellos no comprenden es que si tu me rechazas yo no podría seguir viviendo. Como ya se que tu no estás para eso menos te lo diría._**

**_A la única persona que no le pude dar una respuesta fue a mi madre, íbamos en el auto cuando ella me preguntó: "Nena, y tu querido amigo aún no se te ha declarado?" la mire sorprendida pero le respondí: "Eh no, no". Mi madre sólo me miró cuando voltee a ver por la ventana hacia el exterior del auto. Su madre luego le dijo: "Ni siquiera una palabra de amor, tanto que hablan y nada?" pero yo agregué: "No madre, nosotros somos amigos" dije mirando aún por la ventana._**

**_El día de ayer llegó a mi casa una invitación para ir a los 15 años de una hija de una colega de mi padre, su nombre es Graciela, la exnovia de un amigo, por lo menos tendré algo de diversión pero ese día tengo la presentación con la UNICEF con el coro y a mí me toca cantar el puente de la canción sola! Como me hubiese gustado que el rubio de mis pensamientos fuera a los 15 años y me viera con ese vestido rojo que tan bien me queda, mi cabello rizado y un maquillaje muy tenue. Pero no será así ni aunque quisiera y no porque no pudiese hablar con Graciela sino porque aunque le llevara una invitación para él, el no iría… lo conocía demasiado bien._**

Ella no comprendía porque él la molestaba tanto en todas y cada una de las cosas que hacía, en la banda no le creyó que era la sub-capitana hasta que por casualidad la vio en la escuela con la batuta, en la escuela no le va tan bien como él piensa pero como ella lee tanto él le llama NERD. Inclusive el día de ayer que habló con él le contó que en Educación Física dieron softball y al momento de ella batear lanzó un hit pero el no le creyó… ¿Qué acaso no la creía importante? ¿Acaso la veía como una pobre niña nerd? Acaso la veía como alguien insignificante, no lo entendía y quizás nunca lo haría… ¿Sería esa una personalidad totalmente distinta a las que ella vivía usualmente?

En el canto ella le invitó al Festival en el cual participó pero no se apareció por allá. Tuvo un ensayo y lo invitó porque tal vez no iría a la presentación pero tampoco fue porque salió con su papá al cine. Y a la última presentación tampoco fue porque pensó que no llegaría a tiempo pero ella sabía que ese día había unos 15 años al que él estaba invitado.

Algo ocurre, algo le oculta ella lo siente, lo triste es que la única forma de poder verse sería ella hiendo a su casa o encontrándose en la escuela… Lástima…

**XI PARTE** ……………………..Debería odiarte…

**_Debería odiarte por causarme tanto daño, no deberías ser la persona con la que anhelo tanto, debería odiarte por ser tan frío y desconsiderado. Sufro todo el tiempo por tu forma de ser, por la forma en que me tratas. Anoche sufrí muchísimo por tu causa, tu hermano habló conmigo, te preguntó si yo te gustaba pero tú fríamente respondiste: "No, porque…". No tienes una idea de cuanto me duele, mi corazón lloró anoche aunque no se con certeza si confiar en tu hermanito ya que él es algo loco pero y si de veras lo dijiste? ¿ Puedes llegar a ser tan cruel? Tal vez no te conozco lo suficiente… Sabes? Ayer encontré una canción muy acorde con lo que sentía en ese momento, como la canción no tenía título la llamé "Inalcanzable" y dice así:_**

En el espejo se refleja un perfil

Al verte ahí mi corazón se rompe

Tú eres algo inalcanzable para mí

Y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre

Deseos que imagine

Y sueños que forje

Se quedarán, aquí en mi corazón

Palabras que pensé

Jamás te las diré

No hay ilusión, hoy lo sé, sufriré

Mi dolor superaré, la vida seguirá

Atrás no volveré, empezaré de nuevo a vivir

La tristeza olvidaré

Mi corazón jamás daré

Lo he decidido…

_**Como dice la canción jamás daré mi corazón a alguien como tú que lo rechaza pero algo sé con seguridad, olvidarte no será fácil…**_

**XII PARTE**…………………………………La Realidad

**_Ya no aguanto más. Mi corazón ya no lo soporta, ha sufrido mucho y tu indiferencia me está matando. Mi primo me lo ha dicho, me ha hecho ver la realidad. Tu no me quieres y si sigo guardando todo… lo único que conseguiré es quererte más, mi primo te llamó idiota, que como tú al tener semejante lirio blanco al frente de sus propios ojos por tanto tiempo y él ni siquiera haya notado su presencia. Me dijo: "Olvídalo, él no vale la pena" …"Pero no tienes idea lo difícil que será ello, lo amo ¿Qué no lo entiendes?" le dije exasperada y el me grito diciendo "¡¿Y él a ti?!" Silencio era lo único que nos separaba, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que yo le dije finalmente "No" y rompí en llanto..."No llores, no por él" me dijo, pero seguía llorando, resulta que él tenía razón… tanto tiempo esperanzada y nada sucedió, nada pasó, simplemente llegue a ser su objeto de burla, una persona que consideraba tal vez inferior que él y que únicamente podía superarlo académicamente._**

_**No se que hacer, ya no se que hacer. No quiero sufrir! Ya he sufrido suficiente y no es nada justo que siga haciéndolo, nada Justo…**_

La chica derramó algunas lágrimas sobre su libro, el cual se suponía estar leyendo, en su mirada se notaba el dolor, la agonía que vivía internamente. Ella recordaba la charla con su primo mientras que risas se escuchaban a su alrededor en el salón de clases.

**XIII PARTE**………………………………… El recuerdo de un amor sufrido (**I PARTE**)

Noviembre, hace ya unos años atrás… Un elegante hotel, muchos invitados, cena esperando a ser servida y yo nerviosa dentro del lobby esperando a ser llamada. Mi prima más nerviosa que yo sentada con la cabeza baja, algo agotada y me quedo mirándola. El reloj seguía su curso cuando de repente entra la madre de la anfitriona diciéndonos a la quinceañera y a las damas que ya podíamos salir.

------------Flash Back-------------

A la quinceañera, mi prima, le gustaba un chico de su escuela al cual le pidió que fuera uno de sus caballeros, él aceptó y le tocó ir conmigo.

El día de la primera práctica, él llegó un poco tarde, era un tanto achinado, cabello negro, alto y de buena condición física, yo me encontraba en el cuarto de mi prima montando la coreografía de entrada en el momento que él llegó. Mi prima me llamó para presentármelo, yo venía distraída caminando por el pasillo y leyendo unas notas que traía en mis manos. Cuando levanté la mirada lo vi allí viéndome fijamente. Después de un rato aterrice y caí en cuenta que me había quedado como boba viéndole, me sonroje de la vergüenza y así comenzó todo.

-------------Fin del Flash Back------------

Así salimos y nos dirigimos a la sala en donde se encuentran los invitados. Una a una comenzó a salir las damas al son de una canción de moda muy movida. Toda la fiesta quedó excelente, ningún inconveniente aconteció, el y yo salimos del salón porque me dijo que quería hablar conmigo… Hablamos y me invitó al cine, yo acepté.

En la fecha acordada salimos y allí se me declaró, acepté ser su novia sin tomar en cuenta que no nos conocíamos lo suficiente.

Llevábamos 2 meses de noviazgo cuando mis padres se fueron de viaje, yo me quedé con mi empleada y mi hermanita que ya estaba enterada de todo. En una de nuestras salidas ella se enteró porque me tuvo que acompañar al cine y allá me encontré con él pero cuando mi madre nos fue a recoger lo vio y se enteró también.

Ella decidió ayudarnos siempre y cuando le hiciéramos caso y no hiciéramos travesuras. Según él nosotros no hablábamos casi nada, cosa que no era cierta ya que casi todo el día nos las pasábamos hablando. Pero yo decidí cumplirle su capricho y comenzamos a hablar en la madrugada, la mayoría de las veces los fines de semana, como no dormíamos nos levantábamos tarde y mi empleada comenzó a sospechar. Ninguno de los dos podíamos hablar a esas horas. Las sospechas de mi nana fueron descubiertas cuando un día nos quedamos más de lo normal y por consiguiente nos quedamos dormidos con el teléfono abierto. Ella le dijo a mi mama y esta nos regaño, yo le pedí que no me castigara pero lo hizo, no fue hasta cuando mi novio llamo para pedirle perdón y prometerle que no volvería a pasar. Así se arreglaron las cosas pero la condición era que mi papa debía enterarse de nuestra relación, ambos accedimos.

Paso el tiempo, yo lo quería mucho mas, llegue a conocerlo pero había cosas que aun no eran claras. Poco a poco note cambios en el, me impedía hablar con mis amigos, no me dejaba salir con mis amigas, tenia celosos a cada momento y me ofendía diciéndome que yo le estaba siendo infiel. Se volvió posesivo y muy celoso.

Días después se mostró muy indiferente conmigo, cada vez que lo llamaba me decía que tenía cosas que hacer que me llamaba luego… Como era de esperarse no me quede satisfecha con esas respuestas por lo que le pedí a mi prima que me averiguara un poquito sobre lo que hacía el en la escuela ya que el estaba en la escuela para reforzar las materias. Al poco rato mi prima me llamo diciéndome que mi novio se estaba viendo con una chica de su colegio, la hermana de su mejor amigo. Pero averiguando mas a fondo nos dimos cuenta de que él la buscaba a ella, ella sabía que él era mi novio y no quería ser un plato de segunda mesa, como era de esperarse se daba a respetar.

Yo celosa de eso, furiosa, con un coraje que no podía emanar, ideé un plan… Utilice el Internet como mi aliado, me convertí en una persona totalmente distinta… Una chica popular, amable, linda, sexy y coqueta.

El nombre de esta chica sería Alyson Parker… sacamos la foto de una chica de mi escuela con ayuda de unas amigas, y así inició todo…

Alyson Parker sería mi nueva identidad ante él, una mascara con la que lograré sacar la verdad de toda la confusión que ha creado su indiferencia.

Alyson Parker, una chica estadounidense de 15 años de edad, actualmente vive en Clayton, estudia en el Colegio Saint Mary de Albrook. Sus facciones son finas, es rubia de cabellos largos con destellos dorados…

Sus ojos muestran la incertidumbre del deseo de la verdad, azules que desean conocer más allá de lo que está frente a sus ojos. Tiene tez blanca, es alta, de buena figura, carismática y muy sexy.

La chica ideal para cualquier chico pero en el fondo es en realidad la peor pesadilla.

Hablaba con él por medio de un chat… Su conversación inició con un simple "hola!" pero poco a poco el chico en cuestión fue cayendo redondo como una sandía… Alyson había cumplido su objetivo, el chico a los 5 minutos ya le estaba pidiendo su número telefónico y su dirección. Alyson le dio la dirección falsa pero le dijo que luego le daría el número. Posteriormente ella se despidió de él muy cariñosamente, diciéndole que hablarían al día siguiente.

**XIV PARTE**…………………………………… ¿Él cambió de la nada?

Una cálida tarde la chica se encontraba practicando con el coro, era el cumpleaños de una de sus mejores amigas y ella no había podido salir para el lugar del encuentro por la prueba de sonido en el lugar de la presentación del día siguiente. Pasó el tiempo y finalmente acabó la práctica con buenos resultados. Ella y dos amigas más salieron hacia el punto de encuentro un tanto distante de donde ellas se encontraban. Llegaron al lugar junto con un amigo que se ofreció a acompañarlas. Subieron y subieron más y más escaleras en el inmenso mall.

La chica ojiazul, vestida con un pantalón blanco, una blusa celeste y sus características argollas plateadas, caminaba apresuradamente debido al evidente atraso que tenían cuando de repente lo ve. Sentía todo a su alrededor detenerse, no sabía que hacer solo podía verlo caminando hacia donde ella caminaba, logró ver como guardaba un boleto en su bolsillo. Él se detuvo y ella lo imitó se saludaron y fue en ese momento cuando notó la presencia del compañero del rubio, este la miró y el rubio los presentó, luego el rubio dijo señalándola: "Llámame ajjajajajajjaja". La chica no sabía si tomarlo como burla y una petición pero luego se acercó a su oído derecho y le dijo: "Tu y yo tenemos que hablar" El rubio solo dijo: "Ok" con una sonrisa.

Luego se separaron y ella no paró de hablar de él toda la noche, ella encontró a la cumpleañera y la felicitó entre ellas y sus amigos pasaron un buen rato hasta que llegó su fin, fue entonces cuando al llegar a casa cayó en cuenta de que su familia estaba allí. Pero ella estaba muy cansada por lo que pidió permiso y se retiró a su habitación. Se bañó, se puso la pijama y entró a la cama, justo acababa de recostar su rostro en la almohada cuando su celular comienza a pitar… Un destello pasó frente a sus ojos que le hizo recordar que ella le había dejado un mensaje diciéndole que ya había salido del mall, que iba para su casa. Pero como no recibió respuesta solo metió el celular dentro de su cartera.

"Me acaban de recoger" era lo que decía el mensaje… Y ella un tanto insegura le mando un mensaje diciéndole "Como que no te agrado mucho verme hoy, cierto?", su corazón latía rápidamente y él le respondió "Al contrario, me encanto" Ella se puso feliz, tal vez después de todo no tenía porque perder las esperanzas. Tal vez él podría llegar a quererla…

Así pasó el tiempo y ella recordó algo que le hizo entristecer, le preguntó "Me extrañaras cuando me vaya?" "Te extrañaré, más de lo que te imaginas" le respondió, ella alegro al leerlo pero de que valdría que él le correspondiera ahora que ella se va, ahora que estará fuera del país por tanto tiempo.

**XV PARTE**………………………………………… No quiero que vayas…

Era un día triste nuestra amiga se encontraba en el carro con su madre, iban en camino a comprar el boleto del viaje, se encontraban hablando animadamente.

Días antes ella había hablado con el rubio pero este comenzó nuevamente como a evadirla y tratarla mal. Encima de todo, ella le dijo que saliera con ella un viernes tomando en cuenta de que ella se iría y ellos nunca han salido. Pero no! Él decidió irse a casa de un amigo y allí se fue a Dios sabe donde a encontrarse con otros amigos. El rubio como harto ya de las constantes llamadas de la chica decidió darle su teléfono a sus amigos y en una ocasión se lo pasó a un chica de lo más grosera, resulta que termino nuestra amiga con una furia que no se la quitaba nadie simplemente no tenía tiempo para escuchar las idioteces que decía la chiquilla por lo que cerró el teléfono, no lo llamó mas en toda la noche y él tampoco lo hizo. Por eso ella decidió no llamarlo pero 2 días después en la madrugada del 3ero ella le dejó un mensaje diciéndolo lo siguiente: "Estoy bien sentida contigo, no quisiste salir conmigo" No hubo respuesta inmediata. Pero a ella ya no le importaba, piensa que ya ha sufrido bastante y cayó en cuenta de que había sido tomada por boba, como pudo haber llegado a pensar que él realmente pudiese llegar a quererla. Era absurdo…

De pronto mientras madre e hija bailaban y cantaban dentro del auto, el celular de la chica suena. Era él, conocía su ringstone. Cómo era posible que eso le estuviese pasando??? Era extraño. Pero resulta que así fue… Después de sonar 2 veces, miró a su madre esta asintió, ella sabía que era el rubio que ocupaba diariamente el pensamiento de su hija, aquel chico que había robado el corazón de su hija. Presiono el botón y lo colocó en su oído, dijo: "Hola, que pasó?" "nada aquí pues…" fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta… Ellos hablaban un tanto entrecortados entre un tema y otro cuando llegaron al tema de la graduación, la graduación de la que el rubio hablaba, que no había invitado a la chica… Ella para saber cuando y donde sería llamó a su escuela y les preguntó porque de ser por el rubio no se enteraría nunca, hubo una ocasión que ella le mando un mensaje preguntándole que si quería que ella fuera a su graduación y no fue hasta ese momento que se lo respondió…"No quiero que vayas" fue lo que le dijo el rubio a la chica, ella no podía creerlo y le preguntó "Pero porque no, dame una explicación" "Porque no quiero además es mi graduación y no quiero que vayas" dijo fríamente… La chica estaba estupefacta simplemente dijo "Ok pues" posteriormente se despidieron y cerraron, su madre le preguntó entusiasmada "Qué! Que te dijo" la chica bajó la cabeza y le dijo: "Que no quiere que vaya a su graduación"… Su madre no dijo nada, pero al poco rato le dijo: "Le hubieses dicho que al cabo no querías ni ir" La chica solo sonrió ligeramente mientras volteaba su mirada entristecida hacia el exterior del automóvil.

**XVI PARTE**………………… Te extraño

Días pasan, vivo esperando tu llamada pero esta nunca llega, no duermo esperando oír tu voz pero nada ocurre. Es como si te hubieses olvidado de mí, cosa que yo nunca podré hacer para contigo.

Te extraño, no tienes idea cuanto, extraño todo lo que hablábamos que ahora se convirtió en nada. No me llamas, será que no quieres saber de mí? No entiendo, estás bravo conmigo por algo… Debería ser yo la brava por eso no te llamo… pero resulta que tu tampoco lo haces, que te hecho para que me trates así!

Me voy y lo sabes, porque hacerme pasar mal estos últimos días en el país es que no me quieres ver antes de irme? … No te entiendo… Y hoy como otras noches es probable que no pueda dormir…

**No tengas miedo, de acercarte a mi de llegar a mí corazón y déjate llenar de amor y ternura, deja que mi amor llegue a tu bello corazón y que inunde tu alma y prenda tu corazón lleno de ternura. No tengas miedo y déjame ver esos maravillosos ojos de cerca y ver en ellos todo lo que sientas, déjame tratar de que me miren con amor, descubrir nuevos mundos en ellos y surcar horizontes en donde tu y yo seamos los únicos en existir .No tengas miedo y déjame besar esos labios de miel que son el elixir de cada universo de cada a dimensión, déjame demostrarte con un beso todo lo que siento y dejar que sientas este maravilloso calorcito que siento que testas presente. Ven no tengas miedo y déjame entrar de lleno en tu corazón, déjame acariciarte, besarte, suspirar por ti, escribirte versos de locuras que te hagan soñar con un mundo de paraíso. Así que ven a mí no tengas miedo y déjame demostrarte cuanto te quiero, déjame demostrarte todo el cariño que puedo dar….**

**Sin que conocerte me enamorado de tus palabras, de tu lindo pensar y sin verte me enamorado de tus ojos tus ojos que con los rayos del sol brilla cual estrella, estrella que trae a un mundo mágico de pasión y locura y de ferviente fantasía e incurable locura que me a llenado el corazón, mi amor no tiene sentido ni explicación solo te tiene a ti para inspirarse a escribir 1000 versos de amor que llenen tu alma y enciendan tu corazón. Y que decir de tu sonrisa, sonrisa que nunca espere encontrar en este mundo, una sonrisa que me ilusiona cada día a estar con tigo y darte cada centímetro de mi amor, ¿Cómo expresar que el amor hacia ti están bello tan puro como la mas blanca de las magias? ¿Cómo decir que no ayo manera de decirte que te amo con devoción? Ah y que decir tu hermosa personalidad tan arrebatadora llena de sorpresas, tan llena de vida y alegría que no hace mas que alegrar y contagiar amor, esa personalidad que no hace mas que enamorarme cada día cada este verso me atrevo a que digas que soy cursi y quizás lo soy pero nunca dejare de decir lo que siento por ti….**

Escrito por: הϊ§ŁΔ

12


	2. Notas de la Autora

Hola a todos!

Bueno mi nombre es Minakuna Tachimoto, cómo pueden ver o tal vez no soy Nueva en este mundo de la escritura. Esta historia era en un principio un one shot pero como han estado sucediendo diferentes acontecimientos decidí seguirlo por lo que aun no tiene un final. Acepto ideas para el final! Jjejejje bueno me tengo que ir pero no sin antes pedir que por favor me dejen un Review aunque sea para decir que estuvo fatal… Gracias ante todo por haber creído en mí…

Saludos y felices fiestas!

Minakuna T.


	3. Partes Nuevas 1

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola Amigos, aquí les presento tres capítulos mas de mi historia, según tengo pensado el final no será lo esperado... o tal vez si... Pero no se lo pierdan estará excelente... Esta historia comenzó siendo escrita en Panamá y ahora esta siendo escrita en San Diego, California. Muchísimas Gracias a todos!

Muchísimos saludos a la Prom 2006 de las Esclavas en Panamá y a la gente de AP Spanish en Eastlake High School...

P.D.: Ya puedo recibir los reviews porque antes tenia el anonymus... Pero ya los puedo recibir así que...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**XIV PARTE**…………………………………… ¿Él cambió de la nada?

Una cálida tarde la chica se encontraba practicando con el coro, era el cumpleaños de una de sus mejores amigas y ella no había podido salir para el lugar del encuentro por la prueba de sonido en el lugar de la presentación del día siguiente. Pasó el tiempo y finalmente acabó la práctica con buenos resultados. Ella y dos amigas más salieron hacia el punto de encuentro un tanto distante de donde ellas se encontraban. Llegaron al lugar junto con un amigo que se ofreció a acompañarlas. Subieron y subieron más y más escaleras en el inmenso mall.

La chica ojiazul, vestida con un pantalón blanco, una blusa celeste y sus características argollas plateadas, caminaba apresuradamente debido al evidente atraso que tenían cuando de repente lo ve. Sentía todo a su alrededor detenerse, no sabía que hacer solo podía verlo caminando hacia donde ella caminaba, logró ver como guardaba un boleto en su bolsillo. Él se detuvo y ella lo imitó se saludaron y fue en ese momento cuando notó la presencia del compañero del rubio, este la miró y el rubio los presentó, luego el rubio dijo señalándola: "Llámame ajjajajajajjaja". La chica no sabía si tomarlo como burla y una petición pero luego se acercó a su oído derecho y le dijo: "Tu y yo tenemos que hablar" El rubio solo dijo: "Ok" con una sonrisa.

Luego se separaron y ella no paró de hablar de él toda la noche, ella encontró a la cumpleañera y la felicitó entre ellas y sus amigos pasaron un buen rato hasta que llegó su fin, fue entonces cuando al llegar a casa cayó en cuenta de que su familia estaba allí. Pero ella estaba muy cansada por lo que pidió permiso y se retiró a su habitación. Se bañó, se puso la pijama y entró a la cama, justo acababa de recostar su rostro en la almohada cuando su celular comienza a pitar… Un destello pasó frente a sus ojos que le hizo recordar que ella le había dejado un mensaje diciéndole que ya había salido del mall, que iba para su casa. Pero como no recibió respuesta solo metió el celular dentro de su cartera.

"Me acaban de recoger" era lo que decía el mensaje… Y ella un tanto insegura le mando un mensaje diciéndole "Como que no te agrado mucho verme hoy, cierto?", su corazón latía rápidamente y él le respondió "Al contrario, me encanto" Ella se puso feliz, tal vez después de todo no tenía porque perder las esperanzas. Tal vez él podría llegar a quererla…

Así pasó el tiempo y ella recordó algo que le hizo entristecer, le preguntó "Me extrañaras cuando me vaya?" "Te extrañaré, más de lo que te imaginas" le respondió, ella alegro al leerlo pero de que valdría que él le correspondiera ahora que ella se va, ahora que estará fuera del país por tanto tiempo.

**XV PARTE**………………………………………… No quiero que vayas…

Era un día triste nuestra amiga se encontraba en el carro con su madre, iban en camino a comprar el boleto del viaje, se encontraban hablando animadamente.

Días antes ella había hablado con el rubio pero este comenzó nuevamente como a evadirla y tratarla mal. Encima de todo, ella le dijo que saliera con ella un viernes tomando en cuenta de que ella se iría y ellos nunca han salido. Pero no! Él decidió irse a casa de un amigo y allí se fue a Dios sabe donde a encontrarse con otros amigos. El rubio como harto ya de las constantes llamadas de la chica decidió darle su teléfono a sus amigos y en una ocasión se lo pasó a un chica de lo más grosera, resulta que termino nuestra amiga con una furia que no se la quitaba nadie simplemente no tenía tiempo para escuchar las idioteces que decía la chiquilla por lo que cerró el teléfono, no lo llamó mas en toda la noche y él tampoco lo hizo. Por eso ella decidió no llamarlo pero 2 días después en la madrugada del 3ero ella le dejó un mensaje diciéndolo lo siguiente: "Estoy bien sentida contigo, no quisiste salir conmigo" No hubo respuesta inmediata. Pero a ella ya no le importaba, piensa que ya ha sufrido bastante y cayó en cuenta de que había sido tomada por boba, como pudo haber llegado a pensar que él realmente pudiese llegar a quererla. Era absurdo…

De pronto mientras madre e hija bailaban y cantaban dentro del auto, el celular de la chica suena. Era él, conocía su ringstone. Cómo era posible que eso le estuviese pasando??? Era extraño. Pero resulta que así fue… Después de sonar 2 veces, miró a su madre esta asintió, ella sabía que era el rubio que ocupaba diariamente el pensamiento de su hija, aquel chico que había robado el corazón de su hija. Presiono el botón y lo colocó en su oído, dijo: "Hola, que pasó?" "nada aquí pues…" fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta… Ellos hablaban un tanto entrecortados entre un tema y otro cuando llegaron al tema de la graduación, la graduación de la que el rubio hablaba, que no había invitado a la chica… Ella para saber cuando y donde sería llamó a su escuela y les preguntó porque de ser por el rubio no se enteraría nunca, hubo una ocasión que ella le mando un mensaje preguntándole que si quería que ella fuera a su graduación y no fue hasta ese momento que se lo respondió…"No quiero que vayas" fue lo que le dijo el rubio a la chica, ella no podía creerlo y le preguntó "Pero porque no, dame una explicación" "Porque no quiero además es mi graduación y no quiero que vayas" dijo fríamente… La chica estaba estupefacta simplemente dijo "Ok pues" posteriormente se despidieron y cerraron, su madre le preguntó entusiasmada "Qué! Que te dijo" la chica bajó la cabeza y le dijo: "Que no quiere que vaya a su graduación"… Su madre no dijo nada, pero al poco rato le dijo: "Le hubieses dicho que al cabo no querías ni ir" La chica solo sonrió ligeramente mientras volteaba su mirada entristecida hacia el exterior del automóvil.

**XVI PARTE**………………… Te extraño

Días pasan, vivo esperando tu llamada pero esta nunca llega, no duermo esperando oír tu voz pero nada ocurre. Es como si te hubieses olvidado de mí, cosa que yo nunca podré hacer para contigo.

Te extraño, no tienes idea cuanto, extraño todo lo que hablábamos que ahora se convirtió en nada. No me llamas, será que no quieres saber de mí? No entiendo, estás bravo conmigo por algo… Debería ser yo la brava por eso no te llamo… pero resulta que tu tampoco lo haces, que te hecho para que me trates así!

Me voy y lo sabes, porque hacerme pasar mal estos últimos días en el país es que no me quieres ver antes de irme? … No te entiendo… Y hoy como otras noches es probable que no pueda dormir…

Un amigo que también le gusta escribir y los poemas escribió este y me lo ha regalado, es como si e supiese lo que siento definitivamente me identifico con este poema que se llama No tengas miedo…

No tengas miedo, de acercarte a mi de llegar a mí corazón y déjate llenar de amor y ternura, deja que mi amor llegue a tu bello corazón y que inunde tu alma y prenda tu corazón lleno de ternura. No tengas miedo y déjame ver esos maravillosos ojos de cerca y ver en ellos todo lo que sientas, déjame tratar de que me miren con amor, descubrir nuevos mundos en ellos y surcar horizontes en donde tu y yo seamos los únicos en existir .No tengas miedo y déjame besar esos labios de miel que son el elixir de cada universo de cada a dimensión, déjame demostrarte con un beso todo lo que siento y dejar que sientas este maravilloso calorcito que siento que testas presente. Ven no tengas miedo y déjame entrar de lleno en tu corazón, déjame acariciarte, besarte, suspirar por ti, escribirte versos de locuras que te hagan soñar con un mundo de paraíso. Así que ven a mí no tengas miedo y déjame demostrarte cuanto te quiero, déjame demostrarte todo el cariño que puedo dar….

**XVIII PARTE**…………………………Mi Agravio.

La luna ve mi sufrimiento, sigo esperándote y tú no vienes a mí. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras? Se que no soy la chica perfecta pero es que acaso ¿no puedo invadir tu Corazón?

La chica veía la televisión un tanto acongojada, triste deprimida en pocas palabras. Se iría en menos de 2 semanas y el rubio no la había llamado.

La última vez que habían hablado había sido el 24 de diciembre a las 10 p.m. antes de ella partir a casa de su tía y pasar una no muy agradable navidad. Una de las razones era que chocaron a sus tíos al salir de la misa, su tía y prima quedaron en el hospital y la otra razón era que el rubio seguía tratándola fríamente, ¿qué navidad se puede pasar a gusto sabiendo que el chico que ocupa tu mente y tu corazón no te trata como tu quisieras?

A las 12 medianoche su madre sonriente le regalo una bolsa con 2 películas, una de ellas era Harry Potter 3, película que quería desde que la vio en el cine; la otra era que nunca había pero el título le llamó la atención "Triunfos Robados 2". Sus familiares le regalaron ropa, algunas de ellas muy útiles para el viaje próximo.

La chica de ojos claros comió poco esa noche, no tenía ánimos. Salió y vio el ambiente, posteriormente notó que su madre tenía en una mano una copa de vino de la cual pidió un sobro. Pero no fue un sorbo ordinario sino que se lo tomó todo, todo el contenido de la copa.

Era tal su depresión que cayó rendida minutos después en cama de su tía y no supo más nada hasta despertar en la mañana.

La chica seguía viendo televisión pero a pesar que la película era comedia, ella no emitía ni una sola risa, no tenía ganas. Toda esa decepción la estaba matando, ella tenía que olvidarlo, debía olvidarlo… por su propio bien.

Suena el teléfono, suena una vez… no vuelve a sonar. La chica se acerca al teléfono y ve en el identificador que es el rubio. Duda pero lo llama de vuelta. Después de sonar dos veces él le contesta, la piel de la chica se eriza y ella simplemente no puede articular palabra alguna. Un simple "hola" salió tiempo después de su boca aunque muy poco audible. Entablaron conversación hasta que él dijo: "Yo se que me quieres, es más se que me amas." La chica atónita negó todo pero no sin antes tener en su mente el claro acto de egocentrismo del chico. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insufrible?... Tiempo después discutieron para variar y no se despidieron simplemente cerraron los teléfonos pero la chica logró escuchar un poco audible "Cuídate" de parte del rubio.

Mi historia no es una historia común y corriente, es una historia de sufrimiento, espera y dolor… ¿Cómo un ángel perdido de Dios puede causar tanto dolor? ¿Cómo puede ser tan grande mi angustia al no tener ese tan anhelado ángel? ¿Es para mí tan inalcanzable ese ser tan maravilloso que se oculta tras una máscara de egocentrismo y superioridad? Sólo me queda olvidar, olvidar lo que no ha sido ni podrá ser con el fin de no hacerme más daño a mi misma...

**Ya saben por ahí viene el final... síganle!**

**Atte: Minakuna T.**


	4. Partes Nuevas 2

**N/A: **Hola a todos! Gracias por leer mi fanfic... Bueno aca ya les tengo 2 nuevas partes espero que les gusten y ya saben se acerca el final!

**XIX PARTE**... El día de tu cumpleaños.

5 de enero, temprano en la mañana, el día estaba claro y soleado, pocas nubes cubrían el azul cielo y la mirada de la chica se perdía en ese inmenso mundo de ilusión. Al poco rato su madre la llamó para decirle que la acompañara al salón de belleza, ella gustosa fue. Desde que se levantó pensó en lo importante que era ese día para el rubio, el día de su cumpleaños. Se lo imaginó respondiendo miles de llamadas suponiendo que el teléfono no pararía de sonar por su popularidad. Salió de casa, había poco tráfico, eran las 10 am un miércoles de vacaciones de verano. Ella jugaba con el celular de su madre cuando decidió llamarlo. Se decía¨Vamos es su cumpleaños, no seas tan orgullosa¨ Se acomodó en el sillón del salón de belleza y marcó lentamente los números del teléfono de su casa. Suena una vez, Suena dos... Responde, y contesta la voz un tanto adormecida del rubio. Ella habla con el y lo felicita... y el feliz se lo agradece y así quedan hablando prolongadamente hasta que la chica vuelve a ver a su madre quien le hace señas diciendole que cierre el celular, que llevaba mas de una hora en él. Cerraron pero dijo que la llamaría si hacía algo en la noche...

Las horas pasaron y la chica ya comenzaba a pensar que el rubio no la llamaría así que se durmió... Unas caricias en su hombro la despertaron, era su madre quien le decía que alguien la estaba llamando. Cuando tomó el teléfono en sus manos aun estaba medio dormida... Dijo hola y el rubio le dijo¨Como que dormida! Levantate y vente a mi casa si quieres¡ Voy a hacer un poolparty... Bueno si quieres venir...¨La chica sijo ¨Claro, ahi estare¨ y se despidio. Cuando vió el reloj se dió cuenta que ya era de noche y QUE NO LE HABIA COMPRADO NADA! Así que le dijo a su madre quien por supuesto le dió permiso para ir, y fueron a comprar el regalo... Una odisea total, ella no sabía que regalarle. Fueron al mall y visitaron muchas tiendas, se les hacían tarde, entraron finalmente a una tienda en la que vendían accesorios exóticos, y terminó comprandole una cartera super cool. Lo envolvieron para regalo y se fueron a la casa a buscar el vestido de baño y para que la chica se cambiara.

_¨ Deseando que tus ojos me vieran de la misma manera que yo los veo _

_Esperando que tus labios se posen algun dia sobre los mios _

_Sumida en mis pensamientos en los que siempre te logro ver _

_Amandote sin que tu sepas mis verdaderos sentimientos _

_Mirando el horizonte esperando que un dia me digas "Te Quiero" _

_Olvidando los malos pasos que hemos dado pero no juntos. _

_Retando al mundo de que me digas que me quieres¨_

Su madre la llevó a la casa del rubio y le dijo que le llamara cuando saliera... Es decir, podía quedarse bastante tiempo! Genial!... La chica se despidió de su madre y entró en la gran casa, dentro estaban unas amigas del rubio y que resulta que una de esas amigas era Julieta, una chica a la que había conocido en el 15 años de Graciela hacía ya bastante tiempo atrás. La saludó y entablaron conversación. Todo estuvo estupendo, Comieron del buffet y se tomaron muchas fotos. El rubio fue donde ellla y le pregunto que si se bañaría en la piscina y ella le dijo ¨Claro¨y el le respondiò ¨Cool¨. Al poco rato a la chica le fue presentada la mejor amiga del rubio, su nombre es Gil, una chica de un buen humor, cariñosa y quien conoce muy bien al rubio. Así pasò la noche todo fue estupendo, conoció a màs de los familiares del rubio y sus amistades. Todo era como un sueño hasta el momento que la chica jamàs pensó que llegaría.

Ella se encontraba en la parte de arriba de la piscina, el yacuzzi, cuando accidentalmente ve hacia donde se encontraba el rubio aun hasta la actualidad se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Ella no sabìa si era su imaginación o era la realidad pero podía sentir como su corazón se comprimía del dolor y la desepción que sentía. El rubio se estaba tomando de las manos y se encontraba hablando coquetamente con Mary, la amiga de Julieta, Julieta quien estaba con la chica tampoco podía creer lo que veía... Por lo que ambas se preguntaronº ¿¿Ves lo mismo que estoy viendo¨ Ambas impresionadas salieron de la piscina... Ya era tarde por lo que la chica decidió llamar a su madre pero era más por la decepción que por la hora lo que la obligaba a irse... Se sentía tan mal. Llamo a su madre y esta salió para irla a buscar. La chica subió al segundo piso donde estaba su maleta y sacó su ropa, bajó las escaleras y entró al baño a cambiarse.

Tocó el interruptor, prendió la luz y vió su reflejo en el espejo... Que! que habia hecho para merecer eso! Acaso no podía hacer que aquel rubio se fijara de una buena vez en ella! Por Dios, que tan dificil puede ser! Pero así son las cosas, le puso el seguro a la puerta y posó sus manos en el lavado. Bajo su mirada al lavamanos y vió como poco a poco sus ojos se llenaban de làgrimas, subió su cabeza y vió en el espejo su figura con los ojos brillosos, lloraba porque le dolia todo lo que pasaba, como puede una persona soportar tanto dolor! Bueno, ella lo hacía.

Salió del baño ya cambiada y retocada del maquillaje. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban todos y comenzó a despedirse. El rubio la vió despedirse y salió de la piscina, se despidió del papá del rubio y este le dijo que me acompañara a la puerta. La chica lo notó y salió caminando rápido hacia el segundo piso por su mochila, la tomó mientras oía como el rubio la trataba de detener diciéndole que se esperara, que porque estaba como enojada. Ella simplemente bajó la escalera después de tomar su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta... Pero el rubio se atravesó en su camino y le dijo¨?Que que es lo que te pasa¨ ¨Que es lo que me pasa! No nada, a mi, nada...¨ Le dijo mirando hacia otro lado, posteriormente esquivó al rubio y agarro la manilla de la puerta.. la giró y se voltió hacia donde el rubio diciéndole ¨Me voy el viernes, se que no me llamaras antes de irme el viernes en la mañana pero sabes? Mañana Jueves no te llamarè, llámame... Si quieres claro.. ¨le dijo muy seria con la mirada fija en sus ojos... Los ojos de la chica se veían dolidos, pero tambien con mucha firmeza. Y el rubio le respondió ¨Claro que te voy a llamar¨ y la chica recalcó ¨No te voy a llamar¨ El chico simplemente le sonrió y le abrió la puerta... Le dió un beso en la mejilla y la chica salió hacia su carro donde la esperaba su madre.

Como era de esperarse el rubio no llamó al día siguiente por lo que no hablò con la chica antes de irse. Como era de esperarse... Por lo menos ya la chica tiene màs tiempo para olvidarlo... Lo suficiente para olvidarlo.

**Parte XX**………. He decidido olvidarte.

Que se puede decir acerca mis sentimientos. Sabes? No hay nada Nuevo, nada que explicar todo lo que yo siento tal vez a ti no te interese en lo mas minimo pero a mi si me interesa.

Es pore so que he tomado una dificil decision, olvidarte, olvidarte del todo. Ha sido ya mucho lo que he sufrido, suficiente y demasiado. He esperado que me quieras mas de los que otra persona podria esperar tomando en cuenta que no iba a ser algo facil. Pero no te interesa! Te Olvidare! Te sacare de mi Corazon quizas no del todo pero silo suficiente como para no pensar en ti todos los dias, no soñar contigo, no seguir esperanzada viendo si llega tu llamada la cual nunca ha llegado.. En otro país sera inclusive más imposible que llegue una lllamada tuya, casi, no, no casi, es imposible.

Bien! Ahora vienes para EU! Dios, que no te podías quedar quito en Panamá sino que tenías que venire a atormentarme! Miami, específicamente el polo opuesto de EU en el que me encuentro. Definitivamente te esmeras en demostrarme que no significo nada para ti.

¨Olvidando lo que no ha sido

Llorando por no tener tu Corazon

Viendo lo cruel que es el destino

Ilusionada sin ninguna razon

Desearia que me quisieras pero tengo que olvidar,

Olvidar lo que no ha sido. ¨

La vida puede llegar a ser muy dura y de eso me he dado cuenta. Aunque no lo quiera demostrar si extraño a mi familia pero se que acá estaré bien junto a mi tía quien me quiere mucho. También te extraño a ti pero eso no te interesa. Te demostré indirectamente mis sentimientos por e-mail, que hiciste? Me dijiste que olvidarte no era tu decision sino que era mía. Por Dios! En pocas palabras dijiste: "Se que soy irresistible, no tengo la culpa de ser tan bueno, olvidame si quieres, no me interesas"

Encima te escribí más sobre mis sentimientos ¿Qué hiciste? Dijiste que dejara de escribir bobadas! Dios! Porque!

Como era de esperarse me enojé mucho y del enojo te escribí: "Que es lo que te pasa¿Como que bobadas? Así que ahora son bobadas lo que siento! Oh, sí, ahora se perfectamente bien que es lo que piensas!"

Al día siguiente otro email tuyo llegó en el que me pedías perdón por haberme dicho eso pero e suqe no has estado bien de salud ni de humor y yo te respondí diciéndote que te perdonaba pero que tus iras no las descargaras conmigo.

Ahora me encuentro en la escuela, con mis amigas las cuales dicen que eres un chulo, sí, traje tus fotos. Jajajajajaja también traje la foto en la que sale tu primo Alejandro, todas quedaron prendadas. Muchos aca me han dicho: "Nena, olvídalo, no vale la pena! Se cree Aquiles y no ve que pronto caerá por su talon!" "No te merece, eres muy dulce y Linda para que te desprecie de esa forma"

Otras de mis amigas emocionadas esperan que vengas acá, San Diego y que aparezcas de sorpresa… Que fantasía! Ni siquiera te espero porque se que no vendrías!

Sabes? En la escuela hay un chico muy parecido a ti, lo vi desde el primer díaaquí y cae muy bien según vi. No me he interesado en conocerlo, es popular… ves? Son muy parecidos..

Pero bueno que más da, trataré de no pensar en ti por lo menos no tanto así poco a poco te olvidaré. Cuando regrese ya tienes que haber salido de mi corazón así ya sea a la fuerza. Por muy dificil que sea, tengo que lograrlo.


End file.
